


cry for me

by awkwardhesitations



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alice is bitch no.1 queen, granger is done with gusion, hopefully there's actually plot in this, kids don't read this, this is just an excuse for me to write gusion getting granger's d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: where gusion is a demon birthed from the hellfire, and granger an angel descended from the heavens.
Relationships: Alice/Alucard (implied), Granger/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ruby/Dyrroth (implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't quite finished yet, it's unbetaed, there's a smut scene i'm writing but i'll publish the upper portion first haha i'll finish it soon
> 
> warnings! mature language, swearing, sexual content.

the first thing gusion sees when he walks into the palace that alice resides in is ruby shoving a photo in his face. 'for lucifer's sake- what the fuck is that?' he snarls at the girl, which pokes her tongue out in response. 'heaven's sent a new angel, and alice wants you on it- and he's hot too, maybe your typ-' 'if you finish that sentence, i will send you to the pits of hell.' the latter shrugs the threat off, used to gusion's taunts. leaning on her trusty scythe, she watches as the commander of hell, the embodiment of one of the seven deadly sins, burns his eyes into the photo. ruby's hood flutters around her as gusion follows her down the hall, as blood red as the carpet.

the photo is slightly crumpled, but it's a blurred image. his wings look purely white, for one, and they're immensely huge. his visage is partially covered, but he sees a scar across his eye. it's a photo of him in heaven's quarters, but that's the only photo hell has of him, apparently.

alice sees them soon after, lounging on her throne in her usual attire, her crown sparkling bloody red in the candlelights. 'looking fine as usual, gusion. mind me having a bite?' her voice is coiling around his feet, silvery and smooth, as ruby beside him rolls her eyes and just waits at the end of the carpeted hallway. 'go suck blood from your bitch, alice.' the jibe elicits a cackle from the queen. a few more moments pass as they watch the apocalypse queen fling a bloody orb at them, ruby barely able to suppress her flinch. alice slithers across the room over to them, before she reappears next to them in a burst of blood. 

'alucard hasn't been feeling good lately, so i have to pass. and you know other blood isn't as satisfactory.' gusion shoots an unimpressed look at her, and she shrugs. motioning for him to follow her, alice turns into another hallway, guards bowing to both of them at every door. they greet thamuz and zhask on the fighting grounds they pass by, and argus as he hurries off. 

they bump into dyrroth soon enough. the prince of chaos lights up visibly when alice tells him ruby is waiting for him at where they left her, the throne room. 'he likes her, doesn't he?' gusion remarks, watching dyrroth apparate through the walls in his excitement. 'they do make an interesting combination. i'll just observe them for now.' 

they reach the seven arches, the closest they're ever going to get to heaven. even residing in there burns gusion's skin, and the discomfort is slightly apparent on alice's face. it's a historical landmark, the seven arches, each arch for one deadly sin. from here it's able to get a view of heaven, but most demons don't spend their time as much as the pure energy the arches contain, it's used to combat such close proximity with heaven's range. the light burns, and itches under their skin, and it's a discomfort any self respecting demon rather not go through.

'a few days ago, i saw this recent angel's.. christening. i was a little uneasy about how fast this christening was, you know, cause the last christening was only a few decades ago, and ea-' 'each christening usually has a millennium apart before the next one.' he says, eyes squinting against the holy light. even though heaven is safely miles and miles away from them, it doesn't mean their light stops there. alice claps in satisfaction, her crimson nails glinting against the light. 'bingo. dear, dear, gusion, you're really getting smarter. i'm proud.' her dress swishes behind her as gusion is about to spit out a similar insult. 'anyways. back to the topic. there's a reason why this christening would have been so short, and i'm sending you,' she taps his chest, smile waxing cheshire, 'to investigate. beside other matters.'

gusion's expression must have looked like he was about to protest, because alice shoots him a slightly displeased look. 'it's in your favour, gusion. i am giving you free reign over this subject and this objective. fuck him, kill him, kidnap him, or do whatever you want with him, but i want him off the grid.' 

she disappears right in front of gusion's eyes, and he catches sight of her shadow once he turns around, her heels tapping audibly as she walks down the hallway once more.

being a demon and angel do have their own respective duties, but the major similarity is to descend down to earth to do their job. it's like looking after a little world of their own, but just a bit more suspectible and guilible. as a demon, gusion leads humans to stray off the holy pathway of light, righteousness, all things good, etc etc etc, and as angels they probably protect humans from sin, temptation and all that jazz. 

of course, it's never permanent. all heavenly beings can only disguise for so long. to descend to earth permanently is one of the more less painful, and honourable deaths, and comes with specific terms and conditions. gusion wonders in the back of his mind, as he waits for the angel to appear, whether the mysterious angel will descend to earth after he kills him.

hm.

the commander of hell consults his schedule again, provided by alice. he doesn't dare to ask how she obtained such a piece of intel, considering the angels' schedules are personal as their duties being assigned. a tightly knit community, indeed. his target recently has been assigned to soothe and control the neighborhood of est vilas. according to his schedule and intel, this neighborhood has become increasingly difficult to deal with in terms of unrighteousness and increase of sinful and evil temptation, and so on. 

personally, gusion won't be surprised if they were running some secret mafia organization. 

his target is going undercover as a recently moved in neighbour, to help purge thoroughly the sin in est vilas. so under orders of alice, his beloved apocalypse queen, he's now also going undercover. the thought of it is disgusting, as gusion grimaces slightly, eyes focused on the empty house, waiting for it's newest, presumably angel, owner.

he's sitting on the doorstep of his own house, also somehow provided by alice's demand. for lucifer's sake, that bitch can get anything she wanted, and the fact creeps gusion a little. there's a reason she's the queen after all. 

just as gusion is about to get up from his position of trying to look casual as he can, sitting on a doorstep of his own house, he spots the angel. he's carrying a few boxes, arms straining a little by the weight.

gusion wonders a little curiously of the purpose of them. they clearly aren't for show- is this task supposed to last this angel for quite some time? usually if it's a quick job they don't leave anything here, to avoid getting attached. 

he stubs his cigarette butt against the stairs, flicks away the burning embers. he has a angel to catch.

gusion isn't sure what he'll do with this guy yet, but considering 'he has free reign over this objective' quote alice, which is a little weird. does alice expect him to get together with his target, marry and have kids and live happily ever after? 

usually his job requires assassination, and gusion thinks this may be a little outside what he's acquainted with. it makes him a little uneasy, but gusion decides he'll deal with that problem later when it arrives.

striding over to his target in a few steps, gusion plasters on a smile. 'hey. you're our new neighbor, right?' fuck, the new angel's hot, up to his scar on his eye and his pursed lips. 'oh. yeah. now if you can excuse me? i'd love to talk, but i have this to deal with first.' he lifts up the mountain of boxes he carries. 

double, triple- no fuck that, ultra- fuck. he's so cute, he's so hot, gusion feels like he's about to spontaneously combust.

no wonder alice mentioned to fuck him.

'ah well. as your neighbor, i am obligated to show you that typoca neighbour charm and welcome. so, i'll help you with that.' he says, lifting half of them of the angel's arms, smiling really brightly until gusion vomits inside at the utter falseness.

'thanks. my name's granger.' extra shit, the angel now has a hot name, gusion thinks inwardly. 'i'm gusion. nice to meet you.' 'same, i guess.' granger shrugs, whipping out the new house keys in his pocket and unlocking the door. he rests his boxes on the floor, and gestures gusion to do the same.

'well, welcome to the est vilas neighborhood. you can join us for tea later?' he catches a hint of a grimace on granger's face. 'i'll think about it.' they part ways shortly after that, granger abruptly slamming the door shut on him.

granger isn't what gusion had expected- all the previous christenings before him were rather engaging. he wasn't.

he was so quiet, so abrupt, but most importantly, so fucking hot, to hell and back.

he knows the angel won't open up easily. really, it took all his willpower gathered over the past centuries to not pin granger against the wall and announce that 'hey, i'm a demon sent to kill you? but i'll really like to fuck you instead?' very unsubtly. he's pretty sure granger will also have pushed him off at that point.

granger has fight. it's quiet, it's small, it's very subtle as he hides it under his cold and aloof behaviour, but gusion can just imagine the day he opens up and gusion wrecks him, down to his very righteous and pure core- the day he breaks and crumbles under gusion's fingers and in the palm of his hand- against god and all his teachings. or maybe- he'll fuck him instead?

gusion hasn't even met granger twice, and here he is, thinking about granger breathing down his neck and prying open his clothes-

all sinful and unholy thoughts aside, he will break down granger's carefully constructed walls. when that day comes, that's when gusion will swoop in on his prize.


	2. stepping closer to mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gusion is thirsty for the d, i swear there's plot in this
> 
> i'm sorry for the long wait sksks
> 
> warnings! heavily implied sexual content, wait no, actual sexual content for y'all thristy hoes

it takes another few weeks for gusion's consistent- _and_ _undoubtedly annoying_\- prodding and poking at granger for the latter warming up to him. it's a very slow process indeed, to pry open granger's carefully constructed walls, that portray him as the picture of innocence and purity.   


gusion's an impatient demon, but for such a reward he will wait. 

every morning he watches, as granger cleanses their minds with utter holiness and prayers- he's been getting particularly close with their neighbors recently- the vance family. slowly but surely, est vilas is purged from their sins. sure, gusion does a little tinkering here and there in their minds, nothing major, but granger's barrier is quite strong, for a newly christened angel.

he's impressed.

their relationship has gotten to a point where granger reluctantly complies to most of gusion's outrageous requests. he sighs irritably when gusion comes knocking, but he's sure to let him stay until night (on the excuse of gusion 'being lonely'). 

'hey, you've heard what's happened with gord and eudora, right?' gusion calls out to granger in the kitchen while tapping his phone. he's met with silence, exempt from the whirring of his coffee machine in the background. 'granger? grange-'

'it's none of my business to care- i don't get why you're constantly in other people's business all the time, idiot.' the latter appears with two mugs of coffee, still steaming hot from the machine. he kicks gusion multiple times, before the demon lazily shifts to make some space for him on the sofa. 'ooh- coffee! give me-' gusion perks up and snatches one coffee from granger's grasp. 

'eugh! granger, this is too bitter,' he spits out the coffee almost immediately, as granger eyes him with unconcealed disgust, 'get me some sugar, pleaseeeeeee?' gusion notices the angel's glare and holds it, before granger reaches over and plucks the mug out of his grasp, and promptly flicks gusion's forehead. painfully. really painfully.

ignoring gusion's yelp of pain, he sets down the other mug he was holding, untouched and still piping hot in front of the latter. granger eyes the mug gusion touched with reverent hesitance, but still takes a sip out of the mug anyway, completely forgetting about the childish boy beside him.

'that further proves my point, idiot. you've took my coffee. the one of the table is yours.' 'there's no reason to flick my forehead so painfully like that-! granger!' gusion whines, taking his mug and sipping cautiously from it. his face relaxes into a contented smile when he tastes it, the sweetness of the latte making its way down his throat.

'you deserved it.' granger takes larger sips of his coffee, sinking slightly against the sofa, enjoying the rare silence he gets when the troublemaker is around. he's wearing shorts today that show the wide expanse of his thighs, and gusion is totally trying not to ogle at the skin and visible muscles, for hell's sake, is granger going to choke him with those thighs? he'll be glad--

ah well. alice said to get him off the grid. he has no time limit here until granger flies back to heaven, and he obviously needs to start getting closer to this angel. that involves undoing some of his work on the neighbourhood-- prolonging his stay until gusion hopefully has enough time to pry his way into granger's bed. 

then he'll think off how to get him off the grid. first things first, gusion muses, staring at granger gulping down the remnants of his coffee with slightly more gusto. he'll have to face the problem when it comes.

and hopefully not incur alice's wrath.

she has reached out to him one day, a few weeks after granger had settled down in est vilas, a searing pain on his wrist that threatened to reveal his disguise as a fully fledged demon. the blood pact, a brand seared on them infested with enough of alice's blood magic for her to call them. 

he has barely made it outside from granger's home and shut the door so quick granger looked at him weird. she was looking at him all annoyed-- they're needing him in hell, and he's taking his sweet time on his task.

he shrugs it off. granger's a hard wall to crack. in the end, water can pierce through stone.

'--yah. idiot. dumbass.' the angel's pinky finger is twitching-- it's a habit gusion noticed, when he's annoyed. it delights him all the more. a shit-eating grin appears on gusion's face within seconds.

'i have stuff to do, get out of my house.' of course. he has to purge the evil in the neighborhood again. of course he'll never tell gusion-- so far he hopes he's made a good disguise as a human. 

gusion doesn't know how granger will react if he knew.

a stray thought whispers it's tempting way into his mind. what if he's into demons, secretly, a temptation from heaven. _maybe he'll slam him against the kitchen counter in serene anger, the marble one that gusion always pokes fun at, seething. his voice cool, and cold and commandeering, that it sends a shiver down gusion's spine._

_spindly fingers gripping his wrists, pressing him down-- hot breath against his ear-- he'll fuck him nice and slow, yeah, drag it out until gusion's pleading for mercy and whimpering under him, pressing kisses on his back and leaving him breathless. slow, torturous thrusts, and granger will command him to keep still, marble cold against his skin. _

_until gusion's shaking and gasping, begging to touch himself, but granger, the oh so benelovent angel holds his wrists firmly until he promises not to go against his orders. his arms will be weak, and they will turn weaker as granger's gaze is dark, timing his slow thrusts as he finally touches him, a temporary respite. _

_he coordinates his strokes with rhythm, as meticulous as his thrusts-- he'll start from the base until right up to the tip-- and just for that edge-- drifting his nail to gently press against the slit, watching as gusion arches his back beautifully and chokes on his saliva._

_maybe he'll chuckle in amusement as gusion is edged to sobs, keening on his shoulder, pleading to keep hitting that sweet spot, his arms snaked around granger's neck desperately. maybe granger's a sadist, to see gusion suffer, to see the feared and revered commander of hell fall apart in his careful fingers---_

gusion's pushed out the door before he can even finish that fantasy of his, granger grumbling in annoyance on the other side of the door.

gusion feels his cheeks burn red, but he manages a cheerful 'glad you loved my lovely company, sweetheart!' and skips off to his home with granger glaring at him through the window. he flips him the middle finger. oh, how nice it is to feel loved.

\--_maybe he'll get to tease the angel enough that he'd fuck hin out of annoyance. whisper lewd scenarios in his ear, watching as granger will stiffen, and gusion will take the chance for his fingers to drift downward, much much downward_\--

that's too much for now. has he been thirsting after him for too long? ruby, his comrade calls him up sooner or later. talking about how boring it has been, martis having this weird relationship thingy with helcurt, quote her words, not his_, (--weird relationship thingy! it's like they're fucking, but then they're not, but then suddenly helcurt is angry and martis is angry, and--")_ but the scythe wielder goes silent at the mention of dyrroth. he's about to tease her about it before gusion spots granger leaving the house-- he's in a different attire this time that catches gusion's eye-- _are you stupid gusion everything about granger still catches your eye-_\- but it's not what he sees granger usually wear. 

the demon mutters a hasty goodbye to ruby, promising he'll call later and save her from her boredom, before slinking to peek at the window. he's- dressed in tight, tight leather pants, and a equal jacket- although granger looks immensely uncomfortable, disdain written on his face, he taps his foot impatiently on his doorstep. he's waiting for someone?

the question in his mind is answered as a motorcycle, revving its way up to the angel arrives a few moments later. there's a girl on it- with pink hair and a sleek black outfit, matching granger's attire. he sees them exchange greetings, and they ride away.

gusion sighs- why can't granger stay at home, like a good angel, and let him do all the work? he wills a attire for the sake of fun-- what if dress code was important to where they were going- ripped jeans, easy shirt. he'll pass.

he spots the motorcycle, glistening in it's silver glory, parked near a club, down in the city, 10 minutes walk from their neighbourhood. ah. gusion's willing to bet they're in the club-- music is booming from the inside, the ground vibrating from where he stands-- 

he doesn't like human interaction- but he'll have to find out more about this pink haired girl and the angel- and his business here. one step in the club as he slithers in from the cracks of the back door- reappearing from a unnoticeable cloud of smoke.

the first thing he does is scrunch his nose in disgust. he's been to more busier bars- but it reeks of sweat and human sex in here- people grinding against each other with dim lights all around. at least it's not colorful strobed lights like usual clubs- those are obnoxious. how do humans cope with that?

oh well. he might as well have some fun. he can't spot granger and the girl anyway- so gusion probably should have a few drinks first- blend in more, and there's now a girl grinding up to him- ugh.

he manages to squeeze himself to the bar- he can't use his powers, no matter how strong his disguise is- granger may sense it. humans suck.

gusion's about to down his third shot of vodka- hardly makes anything dizzy for him when he sees granger. the bartender catches the shotglass for him when he promptly drops it, shooting an annoyed look at the demon. the girl's nowhere to be seen- but granger's heading somewhere again- turning left-

gusion presses a fifty on the table and hurries away.

he almost thinks he lost him- before he spots the angel again- and decides, fuck it. no pain no gain. 'granger!' he shouts, over the booming party music, some b-rated techno pop dance mix. _ew._ bad music taste.

apparently granger notices him- he sees him take in his attire, giving it a onceover- and stops in his steps. there's an pained sigh, but gusion pays it no mind. 'grangerrrrrrr, _darlinggg_!' he cackles, as granger's eyes scrutinize his face. 'what are you doing here?'

'out of the two of us, i'm the more expected one to visit clubs- i should be asking you that. never thought of you as a person to visit, well,' gusion looks around, the hazy lights, heady atmosphere and terrible, _terrible_ music, 'this kind of club.' 

'maybe you don't know me.' gusion smiles, saccharine. 'sure i don't-' 'you look like a hooker.' 

'what.'

'you have a choker and eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow on, the full makeup set. you look like a hooker, you know, those with glossy lips and blush.' gusion chokes, but there's mirth in granger's eyes. 'well, i didn't know you took such notice. have much experience with them?'

'i'll probably have more experience than you- who would want to fuck a noisy annoying idiot.' 

gusion emits a cry of indignation, but it's not for long before he's giggling. granger's lips are tweaked into a slight smile. 'you never know until you try.' 'excuse me for a second, i have to go vomit my guts out from that disgusting mental image.'

he likes this banter. 

and granger looks so good- pants hugging his thighs in all the right ways, jacket emphasizing his broad shoulders and fingerless gloves, with those fingertips just peeking out to tease gusion- 

'well, i'll see you later, how about that? don't get too drunk until i'll have to carry you home, ah?'

'i have a ride. and also, you're the least person i trust with my drunken self.' 

'nice to know.' he spots pink hair in the peripheral of his eye- well. as delicious as granger looks now, _especially_ with those pants-_ so fucking hot_\- he has to go; or at least, pretend to go. 

_what's the girl's connection with him?_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's actually a lot i want to cover sksks.
> 
> i can't just put them to fck- there's plot, there's emotional plot, istg- as much as the sexual content goes, it's more than gusion getting granger's d.
> 
> water pierces through stone is a chinese saying: with perseverance you can achieve anything.
> 
> yes yes, the pink haired girl is selena, she has a role in the later chapters, and other heroes will be present too, also carmila, cause i love her concept am
> 
> i'm writing a/b/o, and then ling x long series, and then carmilla (queen plz step on me), vampire countess indeed. 
> 
> aaaa thanks for the support! kudos and comments are appreciated-and sorry for the long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i have an abo omegaverse fic coming up. guess the pairing and win a dedication :D (me: acting like i have a large fanbase)
> 
> ugggghhh so tired since i type all this on phone and my fingers hurt lololol


End file.
